


Wyważona lekkość samotności

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powrót na Baker Street oznacza dla Johna powrót do duszonych w sobie uczuć. <br/>Wydarzenia z okresu pomiędzy rozmową "You chose her" a Świętami u rodziców Sherlocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyważona lekkość samotności

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Measured Lightness of Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641478) by [Tyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone)



— Dlaczego Sherlock sądzi, że będę się z powrotem tu sprowadzał?

— Ach, tak, postawił znów twój fotel na miejscu. Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej, prawda?

* * *

 

Deszcz dzwoni za oknem głucho. Duże krople uderzają o ziemię i spływają cienkimi strużkami do najbliższych rowów i wnęk. John pakuje się szybko, nie myśląc o niczym. Umiejętność szybkiego zebrania najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy w jedną torbę to pozostałość jeszcze z jego pobytu w Afganistanie, ale w tej chwili się nad tym nie zastanawia. Zamyka wieko walizki, zaciska dłoń na rączce i wychodzi, przechodząc obok Mary bez słowa, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zakłada kaptur na głowę i długimi krokami idzie na przystanek autobusowy. Jest cicho, ciemno i pusto - po drodze nie mija nikogo. Na przystanku czeka dwadzieścia czy trzydzieści minut - to bez różnicy - zanim w końcu przyjeżdża jeden z podmiejskich autobusów. John bierze walizkę z ziemi i wsiada do środka, przeczesując mokre włosy zmarzniętą dłonią. Siada z tyłu autobusu, wlepiając wzrok w szybę, mimo że tak naprawdę nie patrzy na mijane po drodze krajobrazy. Pola i domy przemykają pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem powieki a drugim, a John w końcu rozluźnia do tej pory zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.

Gdy wysiada na King’s Cross, dochodzi południe. Kupuje w jednym z dworcowych fast foodów kanapkę, chowa ją do torby, po czym zjeżdża windą na peron metra.

Na Baker Street jest kilka minut przed pierwszą. Idąc do kamienicy 221 mija, jak mu się zdaje, znajomych ludzi, ale wszyscy schowani są pod dużymi kapturami albo za parasolkami, dlatego John nie martwi się ich spojrzeniami. Głos Sherlocka ( _Jesteś człowiekiem, który na przedmieściach nie mógł wytrzymać nawet miesiąc._ ) dźwięczy mu z tyłu głowy, gdy przechodzi obok znajomych, obojętnych twarzy. Ręce zaciskają się na uchwytach parasolek; John chowa dłonie do kieszeni.

Nie zastanawia się, czy powinien zapukać; nie puka. Wyjmuje z kieszeni klucz, którego nigdy pani Hudson ani Sherlockowi nie zwrócił, otwiera drzwi kamienicy przy 221 Baker Street i wchodzi do środka. Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i udaje się od razu na górę.

Drzwi mieszkania są otwarte. Sherlock stoi przy oknie. Nie porusza się, choć musiał widzieć, jak John wchodził. John stawia walizkę na podłodze i dopiero wtedy Sherlock się odwraca. Bierze jego przemoknięty płaszcz i odwiesza go na krześle przy kaloryferze, by wysechł, a potem staje znów przed nim. John patrzy wprost na niego, jednak ich spojrzenia nie spotykają się całkiem; wciąż błądzą wokół siebie, gdy Sherlock odzywa się:

— Posprzątałem twoją sypialnię. Herbata jest w kuchni.

Zapada milczenie. John przez chwilę stoi bez ruchu, pozwalając wzrokowi Sherlocka zbadać się i zmierzyć, po czym kiwa głową lekko. Sherlock odwraca się i sięga po skrzypce, i John ma wrażenie, że obaj wiedzą, że żadne słowa nie są potrzebne.

Wychodzi do kuchni i wypija ciepłą herbatę. Sherlock musiał ją przygotować zanim jeszcze dostrzegł go przed drzwiami kamienicy. Skąd wiedział, o której przyjedzie - John nie ma pojęcia.

Odstawia pusty kubek do zlewu. Wróci po niego za kilkanaście minut, zorientowawszy się, że Mary dłużej nie wstawi za niego naczynia do zmywarki; że znów to on będzie musiał być odpowiedzialny. Na razie jednak wchodzi dwanaście stopni w górę.

Pomieszczenie wygląda zupełnie tak jak w dniu, w którym był tu po raz ostatni. Przez moment ma surrealistyczne wrażenie, jakby nic się przez te lata nie zmieniło. Jakby wrócił po tygodniowym wyjeździe, po długim dniu w pracy, ze spaceru. Zimny metalowy krążek, który nosi na palcu, szybko przypomina mu jednak, że to tylko złudzenie. Przymyka powieki na moment, biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów, po czym schodzi z powrotem do kuchni, myje kubek i wraca do salonu. Sherlock wciąż stoi nieruchomo odwrócony do okna, trzymając skrzypce, zapomniane, w dłoni.

Przez umysł Johna nieuchronnie przewija się pytanie: _co teraz?_ , które szybko zostaje rozbite chłodnym tonem słów Sherlocka.

— Wychodzimy. — Jego głos przygłusza deszcz głośno dzwoniący o okno.

John nie kryje zaskoczenia.

— Co, teraz? — Mężczyzna nie odpowiada. — Dokąd?

Sherlock odwraca się od okna i spotyka jego wzrok na moment, zanim sięga po szalik leżący na biurku, owijając go wokół szyi.

— Na sprawę.

— Dopiero co się wprowadziłem!

— Tak, John, zauważyłem. Ubieraj się, szkoda czasu. — John przez chwilę stoi bez ruchu. Sherlock mierzy go wzrokiem. — Ubieraj się.

Mężczyzna wychodzi, przechodząc obok niego bez słowa ani najkrótszego nawet spojrzenia.

John nie jest pewien, w którym momencie decyduje się pójść za nim. Być może następuje to, gdy deszcz zdaje się wyciszać, albo może to nie jest jego świadoma decyzja. Może idzie za Sherlockiem, ponieważ _taki już jest_ , tak wygląda ustalony porządek, którego być może nie powinien był zaburzać.

Deszcz wciąż siąpi z nieba, przysłaniając Baker Street cienką, półprzezroczystą kurtyną. Sherlock stoi tuż przy ulicy, z jednym ramieniem wyprostowanym, próbując złapać taksówkę; w drugiej dłoni, John zauważa, trzyma do połowy wypalonego już papierosa. John nie odzywa się, jedynie podchodzi bliżej. Wreszcie jedna z czarnych londyńskich taksówek zatrzymuje się przed drzwiami kamienicy. Sherlock otwiera drzwi, wpuszczając Johna pierwszego do środka, zaciąga się papierosem po raz ostatni, po czym gasi go i wyrzuca na chodnik. Zamyka drzwi. Kierowca pyta tylko dokąd, Sherlock podaje mu adres i ruszają.

Nagle zdaje się być zupełnie cicho. Krople wody spływają nieme po szybie, ludzi mijają bez słów. Słyszy tylko oddech Sherlocka obok siebie, cichy i równy; wsłuchuje się w ten rytm i dopiero dotyk wciąż mokrej dłoni na ramieniu wyprowadza go z tego transu. John wysiada z samochodu i idzie za Sherlockiem. Zanim wejdzie na miejsce zbrodni, zatrzymuje się, przymyka powieki i bierze kilka głębszych wdechów. Czuje, że Sherlock czeka na niego, nie poruszając się i zapewne obserwując go. Przełyka ślinę, spotyka jego wzrok i kiwa głową na znak, że jest gotów.

* * *

 

— To było niesamowite — mówi John, próbując złapać oddech, gdy obaj wdrapali się już do mieszkania przy 221 Baker Street. Sherlock opiera się plecami o ścianę i oddycha ciężko, odchylając głowę do tyłu i uśmiechając się szeroko. John przeczesuje dłonią włosy zwilżone mżącym wciąż na zewnątrz deszczem. W mieszkaniu panuje idealna cisza. Ciemność nocy rozjaśnia jedynie światło wpuszczone przez otwarte drzwi z korytarza. John kręci głową, uśmiechając się do siebie. Sherlock opada na kanapę i John, nie zastanawiając się, siada obok niego. Ich kolana stykają się lekko, ale żaden z nich nie reaguje. John przeciąga się, a potem wyciąga ramiona na oparciu sofy. Jest prawie tak, jakby obejmował Sherlocka. — Po prostu niesamowite — powtarza odrobinę ciszej.

Przez chwilę - albo dłuższą chwilę, John nie jest pewny - obaj siedzą bez ruchu, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. John czuje ciepło ciała Sherlocka i tylko ono przypomina mu o obecności mężczyzny; i może jeszcze jego własny regularny oddech, pokrywający się z rytmem uderzeń serca.

John przymyka powieki, wzdycha głęboko i podnosi się.

— Dobrej nocy — mówi, powstrzymując ziewnięcie, i wchodzi dwanaście stopni w górę do swojej sypialni.

* * *

 

W nocy Sherlock często sięga po pistolet leżący na dnie szafki nocnej. Przeważnie nie strzela - męczy go tłumaczenie pani Hudson, dlaczego dziur w ścianie jest coraz więcej. Najczęściej Sherlock jedynie zaciska palce wokół chłodnego uchwytu broni. Najczęściej tylko sprawdza, czy pasowałaby do jego dłoni.

* * *

 

Na kolejną sprawę udają się już następnego dnia. John wraca na Baker Street z zakupami, zastając Sherlocka w pełni ubranego. Mężczyzna bierze od niego torby z zakupami, zanosi je do kuchni i każe mu się ubierać. Tym razem John nie zwleka nawet sekundę.

Ścigają mordercę, którego Sherlock wytropił jedynie na podstawie swoich dedukcji. Sherlock biegnie pierwszy, a John podąża tuż za nim, słysząc jedynie dźwięki policyjnych syren w oddali i szaleńcze bicie własnego serca. Kolejne rozświetlone budynki migają mu przed oczami rozmyte; jego wzrok skupiony jest na wysokiej sylwetce mężczyzny, na powiewającym w ruchu płaszczu, na targanych przez wiatr lokach.

Wreszcie zapędzają go w ślepą ulicę - mężczyzna strzela, a Sherlock ciągnie go ze sobą na dół; instynkt Johna jest szybszy i zanim morderca zdąży strzelić ponownie, John sięga po broń do kieszeni kurtki i oddaje jeden celny strzał. Pistolet wypada z jego dłoni i mężczyzna skręca się, zakrywając ręką postrzelone ramię. John słyszy jeszcze, jak radiowóz zatrzymuje się gwałtownie tuż obok nich i funkcjonariusze biegną w kierunku postrzelonego mordercy. John bierze głębszy oddech, przymykając powieki, a gdy je ponownie otwiera, Sherlock stoi nad nim z wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłonią, którą John bez słowa przyjmuje. Sherlock pomaga mu wstać, jeszcze przez chwilę nie puszczając jego dłoni; a może to John zaciska palce wokół ręki Sherlocka kurczowo, nie pozwalając jego wsparciu zniknąć - nie wie.

— Wszystko w porządku?

John podnosi głowę i spotyka jego wzrok. Nie ma pojęcia, na jak długo czas zatrzymuje się i zawisa pomiędzy nimi; tonie w spojrzeniu Sherlocka, we wszystkim, co do tej pory nie zostało wypowiedziane. Czuje, jakby dłoń mężczyzny znów nakrywała jego własną, chwytała ją i próbowała poprowadzić za sobą. John otwiera usta, ale głos zamiera mu w gardle. Mruga parokrotnie, a rzeczywistość ponownie wkrada się między nich. Słyszy dźwięk syren radiowozów, huk ulicy i szum rozmów oficerów i interkomu.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok. John nie pamięta kiedy.

— Uhm. — Odchrząka. — Tak. Tak, tak myślę.

Sherlock kiwa głową, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— Poczekaj — rzuca cicho i podchodzi do jednego z funkcjonariuszy. Rozmawia z nim krótko. John w tym czasie próbuje uspokoić wciąż przyśpieszony oddech, wlepiając wzrok w ziemię, podnosząc go dopiero, gdy czuje lekki uścisk dłoni Sherlocka na swoim ramieniu. — Baker Street?

— Baker Street — potwierdza, a na jego twarzy pojawia się łagodny uśmiech, który Sherlock natychmiast odwzajemnia.

Sherlock łapie taksówkę, a John za nią płaci. Nie odzywają się całą drogę do domu.

* * *

Sherlock wie, kiedy John przestaje nosić obrączkę: po tym, jak postrzelił mordercę; po ich drugiej wspólnej sprawie, odkąd John z powrotem zamieszkał przy Baker Street.

Nic na ten temat nie mówi. Przypuszcza, że John myśli, że nie zauważył. Sherlock nigdy nie wyprowadza go z tego błędu.

* * *

 

Dni mijają niepostrzeżenie na naturalnych rozmowach i prostych czynnościach; wkrótce przechodzą w tygodnie, a te w miesiące - ale John przestaje liczyć czas.

Gregory jest w ich mieszkaniu często; możliwe nawet, że co tydzień. Przeważnie przedstawia im stare sprawy, jakby wykorzystując chwilowy dobry nastrój Sherlocka. Czasem Lestrade bierze Sherlocka na stronę i mówi mu coś krótko i intensywnie; Sherlock nigdy nie odpowiada. Z początku Johna dziwiło zachowanie inspektora - wcześniej nie było nic, co dotyczyłoby jedynie Sherlocka, a nie mogło dotyczyć też jego. Przypuszcza jednak, że od jego małżeństwa z Mary wiele spraw uległo zmianie.

* * *

Podczas niektórych bezsennych nocy Sherlock przegrywa sam z sobą. Nie zapalając żadnego światła, nawet lampki przy swoim łóżku, wychodzi z sypialni i cicho wspina się po stopniach w górę. Staje w drzwiach sypialni Johna - zawsze otwartych - i tylko słucha. Słucha jego oddechu, ciała ocierającego się o prześcieradła. Nigdy nie stoi dłużej niż kilka minut - zbyt obawia się, że którejś nocy Johna obudzi sama jego obecność lub za szybki oddech, a wtedy Sherlock nie będzie mógł dłużej kłamać, bo jak mógłby wytłumaczyć coś takiego?

Po trzech miesiącach wspólnego mieszkania Johna wciąż nie budzi jego obecność. Sherlock, gdy o tym myśli, prycha na zaskakującą łaskawość losu.

* * *

 

John umawia się z Mikiem Stamfordem na piwo i oczywiście wraca na Baker Street pijany. Ściąga płaszcz, śmiejąc się sam do siebie, a potem opada na swój fotel. Sherlock odkłada skrzypce do futerału i przez chwilę tylko go obserwuje.

Uśmiech Johna nie znika z jego twarzy, kiedy wyciąga przed siebie dłoń. Sherlock unosi brew w zdziwieniu, lecz nie porusza się.

— Chodź tu, Sherlock — mówi John, drugą dłonią przecierając oczy.

— Po co?

John śmieje się lekko, a Sherlock musi powstrzymać drżenie, które w jego ciele wywołuje ten dźwięk.

— Mike… mi powiedział. — Sherlock nie jest pewien, czy to początek zdania, czy Stamford faktycznie go _wydał_. Jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, niż powinno, ale nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Odchrząka.

— Powinieneś się położyć.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że ryzykuje _wszystko_. Powoli przechodzi i klęka przed Johnem. Mężczyzna jednak nie reaguje, jedynie zdaje się siedzieć bardziej wyprostowany, jakby właśnie na ten ruch Sherlocka czekał. Sherlock pochyla głowę, przełykając ślinę, i ściąga jego buty, potem prostuje się, chcąc pomóc Johnowi zdjąć przemoczony na pewno płaszcz; jednak zanim to zrobi - ich spojrzenia spotykają się i Sherlock zamiera.

John palcem powoli przesuwa po jego dolnej wardze; Sherlock nie waży się nawet drgnąć. Wstrzymuje oddech i patrzy prosto w oczy Johna. Przez jego umysł mgliście przepływa myśl _skończ to natychmiast_ , jednak Sherlock nie jest jej do końca świadomy.

Poddaje się, wie, że się poddaje.

— Czy ty…? — Sherlock natychmiast spuszcza wzrok. Spojrzenie Johna błądzi po jego twarzy. Sherlock nie jest pewien, czy to wina alkoholu.

— John, jesteś… — Nie kończy. John miękkimi wargami dotyka jego ust. Całuje go łagodnie i bez pośpiechu, jakby mieli dla siebie cały czas w tym świecie, i powieki Sherlocka opadają mimowolnie. John lekko ssie i przygryza jego dolną wargę i Sherlock rozchyla usta, wpuszczając go dalej. Ich języki ledwo się stykają, dopiero ucząc się siebie nawzajem, gdy opamiętanie razi go jak piorun i odsuwa się, wciąż jednak nie podnosząc się z kolan. John patrzy na niego zaskoczony. —…pijany — kończy zdanie jedną z dwóch alternatyw, ponieważ _żonaty_ nie przejdzie mu w tej chwili przez gardło. Mężczyzna musi to jednak wyczytać z jego twarzy, bo kiwa głową i wstaje z fotela, przechodząc obok niego bez słowa, i wychodzi do swojej sypialni.

Sherlock nie podnosi się z kolan, dopóki nie usłyszy skrzypiącego pod ciężarem jego ciała łóżka.

* * *

 

Rano o tym nie rozmawiają.

John robi sobie kawę i przynosi też Sherlockowi herbatę do salonu. Sherlock stoi przy oknie i komponuje kolejny utwór. Wymieniają z Johnem krótkie spojrzenie, ale John nie pyta, o czym Sherlock myśli. Mężczyzna jest mu za to prawie wdzięczny, choć podejrzewa, że John i tak nie uwierzyłby mu, gdyby odpowiedział, że nie myśli o niczym.

* * *

 

Następna sprawa jest inna. Następną sprawą jest gwałt na córce ambasadora Stanów Zjednoczonych.

John siedzi przy łóżku szpitalnym kobiety. Sherlock stoi przy drzwiach. Jego głos jest mocny i chłodny. Zadaje konkretne pytania, patrząc tylko na kobietę, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia Johna, które od czasu do czasu na sobie czuje.

— Boże, co zrobi mój mąż… — łka kobieta cicho.

— Pani mąż nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. To pani została zgwałcona — odpowiada Sherlock sucho i chociaż kobieta zdaje się go nie słuchać, John podnosi się z miejsca i podchodzi do niego, stając tak blisko, że dzielącą ich przestrzeń wypełniają jedynie ich oddechy.

— Skończyłeś — szepcze John ostro i chociaż Sherlock chce zaprotestować, wychodzi za Johnem z pomieszczenia na korytarz. — Jezu, Sherlock — rzuca, gdy Sherlock zamyka drzwi do sali. — Czasem zastanawiam się, czy ty tego nie robisz celowo.

Sherlock odsuwa się, odwracając wzrok.

— To była najszybsza metoda.

— Metoda! — powtarza John głośniej. Sherlock chce odsunąć się dalej, ale jego plecy uderzają o ścianę. — Nie wszystko opiera się na twoich cholernych metodach! Szczególnie kiedy pracujesz z ludźmi!

— A co ludzie mają tu do rzeczy?

John spotyka jego spojrzenie i Sherlock dostrzega, że coś się we wzroku Johna łamie.

— No tak, prawda. Zapomniałem, że dla _wielkiego Sherlocka Holmesa_ …

— Nie mów tego, John… — mówi Sherlock cicho, ale John nie daje sobie przerwać.

—…liczy się tylko i wyłącznie on sam! — kontynuuje coraz głośniej, przybliżając się do Sherlocka.

— John…

— Skoro on nie czuje _nic_ , to dlaczego ktokolwiek inny miałby?! Genialne! — kończy i znów stoją tak blisko, że ich twarze prawie się stykają.

Sherlock nie jest w stanie się odezwać. Patrzy tylko na oddychającego ciężko Johna, nie pozwalając sobie odwrócić wzroku, nie pozwalając sobie i tym razem się poddać. John przebiega spojrzeniem po jego twarzy i Sherlock podnosi dłoń, kładąc ją na swojej klatce piersiowej, odrobinę poniżej serca - w miejscu, w którym wciąż ma bliznę po postrzale. John spuszcza wzrok i Sherlock może wskazać konkretny moment, w którym twarz Johna łagodnieje, gdy mężczyzna uświadamia sobie, co Sherlock robi. Jego wzrok wraca do spojrzenia Sherlocka, wciąż nieopuszczającego jego oczu, i John otwiera usta, ale tym razem Sherlock nie pozwala mu nawet zacząć.

— Przepuść mnie, John — mówi cicho, tak by John nie mógł usłyszeć, że jego głos jest słaby i niepewny.

— Sherlock, przepraszam, nie chciałem tego…

— Przepuść mnie — powtarza tylko odrobinę mocniej.

John odsuwa się i Sherlock odchodzi, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni i nie odwracając się za siebie.

* * *

 

Sherlock wraca do mieszkania po trzeciej w nocy. Jego kroki są ciche i stabilne - musiał znaleźć i najpewniej również dopilnować zatrzymania gwałciciela. John podnosi się z fotela akurat w momencie, gdy mężczyzna staje w progu salonu.

Z początku obaj stoją bez ruchu. Cisza nocy jest zakłócona jedynie ich wciąż spokojnymi oddechami. John robi pierwszy powolny krok w stronę Sherlocka, lecz ten tylko go obserwuje. Gdy John zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim, Sherlock spuszcza głowę. Serce Johna przyśpiesza, bije tak mocno, że John szybko uświadamia sobie, że to, co robi, musi być właściwe. Podnosi dłoń i dwoma palcami przesuwa łagodnie po zimnym policzku Sherlocka. Mężczyzna wzdycha cicho na dotyk ciepłej dłoni, zaciskając lekko wargi. John nie przestaje dotykać jego twarzy w najdelikatniejszej pieszczocie, dopóki Sherlock nie podnosi wzroku, łamiąc w Johnie ostatnią barierę. Opuszcza dłoń, zaciskając palce na połach płaszcza Sherlocka i ściągając go z niego, odwieszając na stojący za nim wieszak. Sherlock nie porusza się; John przez chwilę tylko przebiega wzrokiem po jego ciele, przymkniętych powiekach, rozchylonych wargach, opadającej w głębokich wydechach klatce piersiowej. Wreszcie ujmuje twarz Sherlocka w obie dłonie, przesuwając je w dół po żuchwie, aż do szyi i dalej, po piersi. John jest powolny i dokładny, badając fakturę skóry, ocierając ją o materiał jego koszuli.

Jego usta wędrują do szyi Sherlocka i składają na niej pierwszy delikatny pocałunek. Sherlock wciąga powietrze gwałtownie, gdy wargi Johna znaczą go kolejnymi pocałunkami, przesuwając się w górę, całując jego żuchwę, aż wreszcie odnajdując usta. John zatrzymuje się na moment i jedynie łapie dolną wargę Sherlocka pomiędzy swoje, po czym odsuwa się odrobinę, czekając, aż mężczyzna uniesie powieki, aż John zobaczy w jego spojrzeniu przyzwolenie. Sherlock otwiera oczy i John ma moment zapomina, jak się oddycha, ponieważ we wzroku Sherlocka dostrzega _wszystko_ , widzi lata tęsknoty i pragnienie, i żal, i niewypowiedziane cierpienie i John nigdy, w żadnym życiu, nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek ujrzy Sherlocka tak otwartego i tak kompletnie bezbronnego.

Wspina się na palce i ich usta znów się stykają, najpierw powoli i niepewnie, dopiero ucząc się siebie, ale kiedy Sherlock zaciska dłonie na jego swetrze, przyciągając go bliżej, John wplata palce w jego kręcone włosy i całuje go mocniej. Sherlock rozchyla wargi, wpuszczając jego język do środka, coraz dalej. Ich języki wreszcie spotykają się, drażniąc nawzajem, i John pogłębia pocałunek.

Odrywają się od siebie tylko na krótkie oddechy, lecz ich wargi natychmiast próbują znów się odszukać, spoić z powrotem w tym, co wydaje się być idealną całością.

John traci oddech, gdy nadchodzi kolej Sherlocka, by pocałunkiem zbadać jego ciało. Powieki Johna opadają same, gdy usta Sherlocka schodzą coraz niżej, do jego żuchwy i szyi; mężczyzna nie zatrzymuje się i wkrótce jest przed nim na kolanach, obejmując go w pasie ramionami, przytulając twarz do miękkiego materiału jego swetra, zwyczajnie wdychając jego zapach. John przebiega palcami przez jego loki łagodnie, czekając, aż serce Sherlocka uspokoi się.

Bierze dłonie Sherlocka w swoje i pomaga mu wstać. Ich usta znów są przy sobie, jednak tym razem John najpierw drażni mężczyznę ciepłym oddechem tuż przy jego rozchylonych wargach, tym razem lekko styka ich usta, by sekundę później odsunąć się, kazać Sherlockowi się szukać, aż wreszcie wpuszczając język Sherlocka głębiej. Nie przerywając pocałunku, John zsuwa dłonie znów do jego klatki piersiowej i odpina powoli pierwszy guzik jego czarnej koszuli. Sherlock kończy pocałunek, ale nie odsuwa się; mimo to John podnosi spojrzenie w niemym pytaniu. Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok i jednym skinieniem potwierdza swoją zgodę, obserwując, jak John odpina kolejne guziki, wysuwając koszulę łagodnie ze spodni. Sherlock prostuje ramiona, pozwalając jej zsunąć się i opaść na podłogę. Przez chwilę John nie jest w stanie się poruszyć, jedynie badając jego blade ciało wzrokiem, i Sherlock również nie robi nic, by przerwać ten moment. John unosi dłoń, oddychając płytko przez usta, i przesuwa palcem po długiej linii obojczyka, okrąża lewy sutek i zatrzymuje się przy bledszej niż skóra bliźnie. Sherlock bierze gwałtowny oddech, gdy palec Johna okrąża ją powoli. John nie dotyka jej; zamiast tego unosi głowę, spotykając znów usta Sherlocka w krótkim pocałunku, a potem delikatnie całuje jego bliznę, czując, jak Sherlock drży pod jego dotykiem. John całuje go znów, całuje go, dopóki Sherlock nie przestanie drżeć. Dopiero wtedy chwyta jego dłoń delikatnie i prowadzi go do jego sypialni.

John lekko popycha go, zmuszając, by usiadł na łóżku. Wykorzystując nagle zdobytą przewagę wzrostu, wplata palce w jego włosy, przeczesuje je dłonią powoli, a Sherlock jedynie zamyka oczy i poddaje się jego pieszczocie. John chwyta jego twarz w obie dłonie i Sherlock podnosi powieki, czując na sobie wzrok mężczyzny. Jedna z jego dłoni przesuwa się do ust Sherlocka; John obrysowuje jego wargi kciukiem, wciąż nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego oczu.

Wreszcie kuca przed nim i ściąga jego spodnie i bokserki jednym ruchem, a potem ich usta znów spotykają się w długim, namiętnym pocałunku. Sherlock kończy go gwałtownie i odsuwa się, oddychając ciężko, słuchając przyśpieszonego oddechu Johna.

— Jesteś żonaty — zmusza się w końcu, by to powiedzieć, by zdjąć z chwili ten ciężar; jego głos jest ledwie dosłyszalny nawet w absolutnej ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu.

Jeśli John go słyszy, nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Ściąga spodnie i wchodzi do łóżka w samych bokserkach.

Sherlock nie porusza się. Siedzi wciąż na krawędzi łóżka zupełnie nagi, obejmując kolana ramionami. Czuje, że John przysuwa się do niego, czuje ciepło jego ciała, a za chwilę ramiona oplatające jego plecy i łagodny pocałunek na karku. Bierze głębszy oddech i odwraca się, spotykając jego usta. John przesuwa się do tyłu, nie przerywając pocałunku, i powoli kładzie się na plecach, tak że Sherlock nad nim góruje. Składa jeszcze kilka krótkich pocałunków na jego wargach, po czym odsuwa się. John przebiega dłonią po jego twarzy, głaszcze jego włosy, nie odwracając wzroku od jego oczu. Kiedy opuszcza rękę, Sherlock kładzie się obok niego, wtulając się w niego. John obejmuje go ramieniem, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej do siebie. Sherlock zamyka oczy, gdy John kciukiem lekko gładzi jego ramię.

Wkrótce pozwala sobie odpłynąć.

* * *

 

Budzi się rano w pustym łóżku i wie, że coś zostało postanowione.

Pamięta, jak kilka tygodni po swoim powrocie do „żywych”, gdy John wciąż się do niego nie odzywał, a Sherlock spędzał dnie leżąc bezczynnie na kanapie, Mycroft zapytał go, jak _bardzo_ samotny musi być. Wówczas Sherlock nie odpowiedział, nie dał też po sobie poznać, że zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią na tak zadane pytanie. Jak miał zmierzyć samotność? Czy to w ogóle da się zrobić? Wie tylko, że można czuć się mniej lub bardziej samotnym, sprawdził. Oznacza to, że istnieje jakaś miara, która pozwalałaby ocenić stopień czy natężenie czynnika, który ktoś kiedyś nazwał samotnością.

Odpowiedzi nie znajduje aż do dzisiaj. Odpowiedzi nie znajduje aż do momentu, kiedy budzi się w łóżku wciąż noszącym jeszcze zapach Johna sam. Okazuje się, że jego samotność jest nieznośnie lekka: mierzona w braku ciężaru ciała Johna, który powinien czuć na swojej piersi. Uświadamia sobie, że jego samotność mierzy się pustką.

Bierze krótki prysznic, próbując ustabilizować swój oddech, zanim będzie w stanie skonfrontować się z decyzją Johna.

Salon jest pusty. Z kuchni czuje zapach kawy i tostów.

John siedzi przy stole z gazetą, którą odkłada, gdy tylko Sherlock wchodzi do pomieszczenia. _Nie czytał jej_ , podpowiada mu jego umysł, choć to tak bardzo nieistotne. Opiera się plecami o blat szafki kuchennej, wykorzystując różnicę wzrostu. Oszukując się pozorną przewagą.

— Chyba… — zaczyna John. Jego głos jest zachrypnięty i musi odchrząknąć, zanim jest w stanie dodać coś więcej. — Chyba wiem, co chciałbym jej powiedzieć. Mary. Myślałem o tym i… — Urywa.

Sherlock uśmiecha się. Przez jego umysł przebiegają pytania, których nigdy nie zada, choć podejrzewa, że John przejrzy przez jego maskę i być może w myślach udzieli odpowiedzi, których nigdy nie wypowie na głos.

_Kiedy o tym myślałeś, John? Kiedy mnie całowałeś? Kiedy pieściłeś moje ciało? Kiedy leżałeś nagi w moim łóżku?_

— Zadzwonię do niej i zaproszę ją na kolację wigilijną do moich rodziców. Myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli porozmawiacie na neutralnym gruncie — mówi równo, bez żadnej pauzy, bez emocji.

John kiwa głową, zaciskając wargi, i na chwilę spotyka jego wzrok.

— Dziękuję.

Sherlock uśmiecha się pusto, doskonale wiedząc, że John to rozpozna. Sięga po kubek z kawą i wychodzi.

* * *

 

Zanim wyjadą, John idzie pożegnać się z panią Hudson. Sherlock przesuwa czerwony fotel z powrotem do swojej sypialni. Jego myśli są nieznośnie lekkie; są puste.


End file.
